Talk:RWBY: Official Manga Anthology/@comment-4141313-20181121203906
Once again, now that I own both Mirror Mirror and From Shadows, I can do a segment of: Canon 'vs. ''Non-Canon. Here, I will give a brief summary of each story to determine potential canonicity. Lets start with ''Mirror Mirror.'' ---- ''1. My BFF'' - ''Ruby needs Weiss' help in studying. '' '''Canon - '''Doesn't contradict any canon events, is non-consequential and fits both characters. ''2. The Princess - Weiss expresses her disdain for being called a "Fairy Tale Princess". Canon - '''Elaborates a bit about Weiss' childhood and how Jacques behaves, along with showing how Winter defended Weiss while still living there. Further illustrates that Jacques did not care for Weiss' wellbeing when Winter had her leave the party early due to being tired from singing so much, only for Jacques to first try yelling at Weiss, than Winter. Only time Whitley appears in the book, and he seemed not antagonistic, implying Jacques had yet to influence him. ''3. One Day - ''Weiss and Ruby bear witness to Cardin bullying Velvet again. '''Canon - '''Doesn't contradict canon personality and demonstrates that Cardin bullying Velvet was not a one time thing, and extended further than just pulling her ears as her trying to get away from him sends her flying out a window, causing Weiss to jump out it to save her from the fall. ''4. The Princess Makes Sweets - ''Weiss decides to make Cookies. ''Non-Canon - ''Depicts them fighting Roman at one point, and he has Junior's men with him and escapes afterwards, despite canon indicating they only ran into him three times after becoming a team, and that Roman only hired Junior's men the one time during the raid on Dust till Dawn. That being said, it seems '''Canon '''to Chibi, as they make reference to the Cake Butler short. ''5. White Yellow, Criminal - ''Weiss and Yang intercept a thief while out shopping. ''Non-Canon '-' ''The thief is revealed to be created by Emerald's semblance, but as both Weiss and Yang saw it, that contradicts her statement that using it on more than one person gives her a headache, and the story is set while they're at Beacon, so it wouldn't have had the chance to grow stronger yet like it did at Haven. ''6. Soft, Warm Ears - ''Weiss laments to Yang her fears that Blake is avoiding her. '''Canon - '''Set during the interim between V1 and V2, it shows Weiss' more conscious effort to get closer to Blake, and Blake's attempts at being more open to Weiss in particular, even letting Weiss touch her ears. ''7. Happiness is Next to Boredom - ''Weiss learns how to relax. '''Canon - '''Doesn't contradict any canon events, is non-consequential and fits all characters. ''8. Beacon Days (Weiss) - ''Its another Mojojoj set: *''A) Just Your Imagination - Canon - Doesn't contradict any canon events, is non-consequential and fits both characters. *''B) High Costs - 'Non-Canon - Has Weiss' card get declined while buying dust, something she isn't made aware of until the Vytal Festival, and something she wouldn't brag about being able to use if it was already declined. *C) Guidance Counseling - '''Non-Canon - ''Has the reason she attends Beacon be because she doesn't like the unifroms at Atlas, despite the canon reasoning being she wanted to get away from Jacques. *D) A Day in the Life of the Snow Sisters - 'Non-Canon - Has Winter acting out of character. Either that or she has a fighting stance specifically made for when Qrow shows up. *E) (BFF) - 'I honestly don't know - Has Weiss unable to get Ruby calling them BFFs out of her head and keeps her from getting proper sleep. I doubt she'd be focusing on it that long, but its implied Ruby keeps whispering it into her ear, so I honestly don't know. *F) Hard Worker - '''Non-Canon -'' Has Weiss trying to be more friendly by buying a ''joke book, ''which I can't see Weiss doing. *G) Wish - ''Canon - '''Has Weiss banging her head on Ruby's bed due to not being used to bunkbeds despite wanting one as a kid, which makes sense considering her lack of experience, and I don't doubt this happened the first few days into their school year. '9. With You - 'Follows up on the ending of The Badge and the Burden by having Ruby approach Weiss for more help with homework and getting her coffee. '''Canon - '''Elaborates more on why she wanted to be leader, so she could follow in Winter's footsteps, reiterates her determination to help Ruby by being a good teammate, and shows her warming up to Ruby. '10. Snow White's Dream - 'The others notice Weiss acting weird after she has a nightmare. '''Canon - '''Shows Weiss' colder exterior begin to crack and follows the theme her image songs The Path to Isolation and Mirror Mirror set. '11. Snow White's Melancholy - 'When Weiss catches a cold and has to stay in bed while the others go to class, she remembers something similar from when she was a kid. '''Canon - '''Shows that as a child Weiss was cared for more by Winter than by Jacques, and that Winter told Weiss he was fighting to defend to Remnant by using his company so as not to put stress on her, something that shaped her into who she is today and let her be disillusioned with Jacques later. Also showed that as a child, Weiss didn't want to bother Jacques when she was sick despite the maids wanting to alert him, showing she felt she was less important than him working. '12. Who is the Ice Queen Meeting - 'Weiss has been sneaking out at night, and the team thinks she's meeting a secret boyfriend. - ''Non-Canon - ''While she's training with Zwei, she summons the Arma Gigas' Sword, something she was incapable of doing until she trained with Winter, and even then the Sword was the size of a catipillar, and she was unaware she summoned it. It wouldn't be till she saved Velvet from the Paladin that she would consciously summon the Sword with the Arma's arm. '13. Sister - 'Ruby asks Weiss about Winter. ''Non-Canon - ''Takes place in the cafeteria while they're wearing school uniforms, despite Ruby and Weiss mentioning Ruby meeting Winter, which took place during the Vytal Festival, at which point classes were cancelled due to said Festival. '14. The Law of Universal Gravitation - 'Weiss demonstrates the ability to eat anything elegantly. 'I honestly don't know. - 'I don't doubt the Schnee Family would teach her how to eat properly for the sake of appearences, but RBY treat the sight of her eating an Apple as if it was looking at a work of art. '15. Snow White's Grim Prospects - 'Weiss laments feeling inferior to Winter, particularly in the chest. 'I honestly don't know. - 'It doesn't contradict canon, but I can't see Weiss being so upset over having small breasts. '16. Chapter 4.5: Day - 'Weiss reflects on her feelings for Neptune before the big dance. '''Canon - '''As the title implies its set between Episodes 4 and 5 of V2, and doesn't contradict the events of either episode. '17. The Moon - 'Winter approaches Weiss the day before she goes to Beacon and expresses worry that in Weiss' quest for independence, she's isolated herself. '''Canon - '''Set before and shows the meeting between Weiss and Ruby, this time from Weiss' perspective, and fits with Winter's desire to see if Weiss made friends when they meet in V3, made more important as Winter specifically suggested Weiss make friends so she wouldn't be alone anymore. '18. Snowflake - 'Weiss charges a Grimm on her own during a mission and RBY have to tell her that she can ask for help. '''Canon - '''Explains further that Weiss' attempts to be independent even when on a team were a result of Jacques putting too much pressure on her. 19. 'Promise - 'Weiss is saddened when Winter has to cancel a get together, only for her to show up thanks to RBY letting her know. ''Non-Canon ''- Contradicts the short visit Weiss and Winter had during the Vytal Festival, and depicts Jaune hitting on Weiss, something he stopped doing after the dance, with the events here taking place after the dance. '20. RWBY No Doubt: Weiss - '''A Chibi Weiss interacting with the story. ''Non-Canon - ''They act less like Chibi's and more like little kids. ---- There ya go, so tommorow I will cover From Shadows. Agree or Disagree? Let me know and we can discuss.